jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Sean
Sean Michael Anderson (born March 25, 1988), usually by his stage name, Big Sean, is a huge singer/rapper. Big Sean is a big party person. Big Sean signed with Kanye West's GOOD Music in 2007, and then in 2008 signed with Def Jam Recordings. Biography Early life and career beginnings Sean Michael Anderson was born in Santa Monica, California, and he moved at two months old to west Detroit (6 Mile and Wyoming) where he was raised by his mother and grandmother. He attended Detroit Waldorf School and graduated from Cass Technical High School with a 3.7 GPA. Big Sean is often heard saying "west side" in his songs; he is referring to the west side of his hometown Detroit, Michigan. In his later years in high school, Sean gained a valuable relationship with Detroit hip hop station WHTD; he would show his rhyming skills on a weekly basis as part of a rap battle contest held by the station. In 2005, Kanye West was doing a radio interview at 102.7 FM. Hearing about this, Sean headed over to the station to meet West and perform some free-style. Initially Kanye was reluctant to hear the emcee, however he gave Sean 16 bars to rap for him, eventually according to Big Sean "As we get to the entrance of the radio station ... we stopped in the middle of the doorway. He starts looking at me and bobbing his head,". He left a demo-tape as well. Two years later, West finally signed Big Sean to GOOD Music. 2007–2010: Mixtapes and internet following On September 30, 2007, Big Sean released his first official mixtape Finally Famous: The Mixtape. His hit single, "Get'cha Some", produced by WrighTrax, attained media attention and led to articles in The Source and the Detroit Metro Times. He also recorded a music video for "Get'cha Some", which was directed by Hype Williams. Sean released a second mixtape hosted by Mick Boogie on April 16, 2009, called UKNOWBIGSEAN. It featured the songs "Million Dollars", "Get'cha Some" and "Supa Dupa". This mixtape includes 30 tracks. Sean released a third mixtape hosted by Don Cannon on August 31, 2010 called Finally Famous Vol. 3: BIG. Features include Bun B, Chip Tha Ripper, Curren$y, SAYITAINTTONE, Tyga, Drake, Mike Posner, Suai, Chuck Inglish, Asher Roth, Dom Kennedy, Boldy James, and Chiddy Bang. The mixtape includes 20 tracks. Sean mentioned on June 7, 2011 the possibility of a new mixtape release. The mixtape was to be released before the album, Finally Famous. With the album already dropping, the current release date is unknown. 2010–present: Finally Famous and mainstream success It is Sean's debut album and includes features from Rick Ross, Pharrell, [Kanye West, Wiz Khalifa, Chiddy Bang, Pusha T. With production from Kanye West, Malak, Jeff Bhasker, Mike Posner, No I.D., The Olympicks, Tricky Stewart, Chiddy Bang member Xaphoon Jones and The Neptunes.9101112 An unauthorized leak of his collaboration with Drake, called "Made" made its way onto the internet on April 30, 2010. In an interview with TheHipHopUpdate.com on May 1, Big Sean expressed his disappointment over the leak, calling it an unfinished version both musically and verse wise. Big Sean's official Facebook page confirmed that his debut album Finally Famous & Consequence's Cons TV would be released on September 14, 2010. On August 31, Big Sean tweeted that the album was not coming out on that day, but it would be coming out sometime in 2011.13 In a recent interview on Conspiracy Worldwide Radio, he discussed the role Kanye West and No I.D. have had in the development of the album's sonic direction as well as the challenges of being inside the studio with West. The album's lead single My Last, features vocals from Chris Brown and is produced by No I.D.14 The album's second single "Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay", featuring Roscoe Dash and Kanye West. Both singles peaked at #30 and #32 on the Billboard 100, respectively. According to Amazon.com, Big Sean's Finally Famous has been delayed by a week, with a tentative release date set for June 28. Additionally, the GOOD Music rapper revealed that the album touts a song featuring Wiz Khalifa and Chiddy Bang, as well as guest appearances from Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Pharrell Williams and possibly Nas as well. Big Sean has revealed the cover art for his GOOD Music debut and explains that the one-week pushback can be blamed on sample and feature clearance issues. The official tracklist was revealed on June 7. Finally Famous was released on June 28, 2011. When tracks, "O.T.T.R." and "Flowers" were released via internet July 2011, speculation began of a new mixtape. Sean confirmed in an interview June 28, 2011 that a collaborative mixtape between him and "two other guys in hip-hop that are just killing it right now" will be released "in a couple of weeks". Wiz Khalifa and Curren$y, are the supposed featured rappers on the mixtape. According to, Wiz Khalifa, there will be no mixtape. The rapper explains that the songs they created were, "just for fun". Big Sean was arrested on August 4th, 2011 for sexual assault at a concert in Lewiston, New York. On October 26th, 2011, Big Sean plead guilty to second degree unlawful imprisonment, and was fined $750.00. The charges of third-degree sexual abuse were dropped. Big Sean's attorney, Scott Leemon, stated that Big Sean "...did not engage in any type of sexual misconduct.” In September 2011, Big Sean confirmed in an interview with the Daily Tribune that he'll be working on his sophomore album during the I Am Finally Famous Tour and plans to release the album by Summer 2012. Meeting Kid Retro and became a producer to thier music At first Big Sean meets Buggz & J-Weezy, the heads of Kid Retro and made freestyles with them. Big Sean was featured in Buggz & J-Weezy's song, "Marching Band". Afterwards, Big Sean was introduced to the rest of Kid Retro: Renegade, Jinx, JayJay, Lil-Tazz, Lil-Rip, Hezzy, & Drizzick. Big Sean became an official producer of Kid Retro. Big Sean was featured in the Kid Retro's song, "Rasberry Life", with T.I., Mike Posner, & Mac Miller. Movie appearences coming soon... Discography coming soon... Shows/Movies * Secrets About Planet Earth (S.A.P.E. SEASON 3 Last Episode: "Racks Vs. Charades") - Barkizin Straills. * Joseph 10: The Movie - Marshall Reyes * Dragon Piece - Cell * Funny How That Works - Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:GOOD Music Artists Category:Signed To GOOD Music